1. Technical Field
This invention relates, in general, to electronic devices and, in particular, to a system for programming and configuring a programmable electronic device.
2. Related Art
There are many methods that exist today for programming and configuring programmable devices. A programmable device can be any device which is capable of executing software, or firmware, instructions, and by executing such instructions, producing a result. Today, these programmable devices are programmed and configured using sophisticated compliers and programming languages such as C, C+, C++, C#, Java, HTML, BASIC, FORTRAN, Ladder Logic, and many, many other pre-complied templates GUI's and HMI interfaces. These sophisticated software compliers and programming interfaces require the user to have a high knowledge of the software usage, formatting, syntax and configure their programming and settings using proprietary software and compilers. Additionally, these systems require the user to input the data, objects and commands in a rigid and structured format. For example, creating simple programming commands in C+ programming language require the user to format each command entry in a predetermined format, with every comma, space and letter being structured in a precise column (i.e. location). If not done correctly, the program will encounter a compilation error and will not operate until the syntax error is corrected.
Consequently, much of the human population is exempted from programming or configuring programmable devices as they may not have the necessary skills to master a certain programming language. Additional barriers exist such as financial hardship, lack of education and literally no access to programming software s or PCs. Although, to this day, much of the world's population does not have access to such luxuries, there is an enormous world population of cell phone users that enjoy low cost text messaging as a way to communicate. Accordingly, a need has arisen for systems and methods that utilize the text messaging feature of an ordinary cell phone to program and configure programmable devices, thus, enabling a larger part of the world population to be a success in the use and implementation of programmable devices, and overcoming financial, educational and socioeconomic barriers